Klaine Kisses
by GleeAddict98
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's relationship in kisses or "klisses" R&R please


Klaine Kisses

Kurt stood in the doorway of the warbler's choir room staring at me as I sung 'Teenage Dream' in front of everyone in Delton.

"Ooh I stick out lick a sore thumb." He said looking around, pulling his satchel higher up on his shoulder.

I smiled tugging lightly on his jacket collar. "Well don't forget your jacket next time new kid."

Those were the first words I said to him.

- -.- -

I was walking down the hallway when my phone buzzed.

'Lunch? – Kurt'

I texted him back immediately.

'I'll save you a seat. – Blaine'

'Thanks - Kurt'

I put my phone in my pocket smiling.

- - -.- -

I looked across the table at Kurt who was looking back nervously, his eyes darting between the three of us; Wes, Nick, and I. I just smiled encouragingly.

Kurt replied with a shy smile. Well this was awkward.

Kurt broke the silence, "so are you guys all gay or something?"

I laughed in unison with Wes and Nick. Kurt looked embarrassed. I stopped laughing.

"They're not gay," I said pointing to either side of me, "I am."

His eyes widened. And was that a blush?

Wes and Nick both looked at each other and made a decision.

"Well just leave you guys to it then," they said getting up.

Kurt looked down blushing, "they didn't have to leave."

I smiled, "your blushing." I reached out to touch his check. He looked at my hand like it was a knife. I took it back sliding it under the table. I blushed lightly.

Kurt looked me in the eye, "I couldn't stand it any longer; the bullying, teasing, the constant fear every time I turned a corner or heard a locker slam, it made me jump." His eyes began to water. "I'm sorry." He whispered wiping his eyes only to have another tear slide down his check.

I wanted to tell him everything was going to be ok, that he would forget the whole thing in a few years. But I would be lying and I knew it.

I reached out attempting to comfort him only to slide my hand back under the table in shame.

"It really sucks." He cried, his voice cracking a bit. "People think its fun to push gays around like they don't mean anything. Like being gay is some kind of punishable offense. Like being who you are is wrong. I hate it, I hate them!" He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

I felt his pain, and to see him hurt like this, it literally broke my heart.

I stood up. He looked at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying. I stood next to him opening my arms and motioning for him to hug me.

He stood up, wobbling a bit. He stumbled forward, falling into my arms, almost knocking us both over. He leaned into my shoulder and began to cry even harder.

It took all I had not to cry with him. When his cries turned into quiet sobs my eyes began to water.

I pulled away wiping his tears away with the back of my hand.

He looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Kurt you have NOTHING to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I'm sorry I let the bullying get to me. I'm sorry I'm even here making you cry even though you just met me and these are all of MY problems. This is all my fault."

He looked up at me, "yet you're still the only one comforting me right now."

He looked down, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "NOTHING, you have absolutely NOTHING to be sorry for."

He looked at me, "How do you know?"

"Because the same thing happened to me last year."

His eyes widened, "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes, pulling him to me, "KURT you have NOTHING to be sorry for. Why don't you believe me?"

He smiled, "because you're lying."

I kissed his forehead, smiling.

I barely knew him but somehow I just KNEW that there was something there, something between us, something that would be there forever, it would both bring and keep us together, I felt it but I didn't realize it, not yet, and I wouldn't, not until the day one of our own died.

Kiss #1 The Assuring Kiss

- -.- -

I walked into the choir room. I knew Kurt would be here.

After Pavarotti died Kurt had sung 'Blackbird' in his honor.

It was then that I realized, "Oh my god, I love you!"

Kurt looked up when I walked through the door. I almost turned around and walked back out. What was I doing? I was more scarred for his reaction than what I was going to say. What was I going to say? Oh my god, what am I DOING?

I gave myself a pep talk in the time it took to cross the room. "You can do it Blaine, of course he loves you, no this won't ruin your friendship only strengthen it."

"Shut up!" I told myself.

I tried not to smile because I knew he was grieving.

"Hey."

"Hi." He said then looked back down at whatever he was working on with a sad look on his face.

"What'cha doin'?"

He smiled, "Decorating Pavarotti's casket."

I could see it now as I walked closer. He had glued on many jewels and sparkles.

I walked even closer, "I'm sorry."

He smiled, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

I laughed remembering when I had said that same thing to Kurt.

"So why are you here?" He asked looking up at me.

"I came to say hi and I'm really sorry about Pavarotti. You really inspired me today."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"But more importantly I came to tell you that we need to practice our duet for regionals."

He looked at me wide eyed, "you can't be serious!"

I smirked, "But I can."

He squealed, "What song?"

"Candles by Hey Monday"

He looked at me like he had just been electrocuted, "You're lying."

I laughed, "I'm afraid not."

He starred at me in bewilderment.

I smirked.

"Why me?" He asked, eyeing me.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you pick me to sing the duet with?"

"I have no say in what the council decides."

"Blaine you and I both know you had something to do with this, we minas well be called Blaine and the pips."

I laughed, blushing.

"Tell me the truth," he pleaded giving me those oh-so-cute puppy dog eyes.

I sighed sitting down beside him on the tiny bench. I looked him in the eye, "Kurt to be honest this solo was just an excuse to spend more time with you."

He looked at me confused.

"Kurt there is a time in your life when you say to yourself, oh there you are I've been waiting for you forever. Well for me that day was this morning, about you. Seeing you sing that song with so much emotion made me finally realize just how STUPID I was. Kurt you move me. I know it's a little soon for this but I think I love you."

He starred at me awed into silence.

That's when I leaned over and kissed him. I breathed in his scent. What WAS that? It reminded me of blueberries. I continued to kiss him; he cupped the back of my neck, deepening the kiss.

Finally I pulled away. I touched my face embarrassed, my face was hot and red, I looked down, "Um… we-we should practice."

He smiled, "I thought we WERE practicing."

I smirked leaning in to kiss him again, and it was even better the second time.

Kiss #2 First kiss (and second ;))

- -.- -

I sat across from Kurt at the small table at a small table in the lima bean. I took a sip from my coffee.

Kurt was staring out the window. I was staring at him.

I held my head in my hand, cocking my head to the side wondering how in the world I got so lucky as to have a boyfriend like Kurt.

I was running my eyes up and down his form always stopping at that cute little dimple on his check.

He looked at me, smiling affectionately. "What are you thinking?"

I looked down embarrassed. I wonder what he'd say if I told him I had been checking him out.

"Uh…" I paused, "what are YOU thinking about?"

"I was thinking about our first date." He answered, smiling.

I smirked, remembering what felt like ages ago but it had really only been one month.

_"Close your eyes!" Kurt warned, slapping my hand as I reached out in front of me._

_"You'll spoil the surprise!" _

_"Kurt it's not my birthday and we only kissed yesterday," just saying it out loud had me turning a dark shade of pink. "There isn't a one day anniversary, is there?"_

_"No." Kurt said seriously. "Now stop guessing, you'll spoil the fun."_

_I smiled, "you're so cute when you're annoyed."_

_I saw him mentally roll his eyes. I didn't have to see to know what Kurt was doing._

_Kurt clapped his hands together making me jump._

"_Oh, sorry," He said. "You can open your eyes now." _

_Light flew through my through my eyes once again causing me temporary blindness._

_When my eyes finally adjusted I found myself in a dimly lit room with a small piano and three rows of chairs. The room looked like a toned down version of our choir room at Dalton._

"_What IS this place?" I asked in confusion._

_Kurt smirked, loving my temporary "blindness"._

"_Blaine welcome to the McKinley High's New Directions choir room."_

_He said it with a proud smile. You could tell that he loved it here._

_I couldn't help but smile back, I didn't know why. It was something about Kurt that made me want to tackle him to the ground and kiss him and tell him I loved him._

_"I know its NOITHING compared to Dalton, but this place just feels like home to me. Its kinda my happy place." He smiled._

_I pulled Kurt into a hug, and kissed him, he tasted like cinnamon. Was there nothing imperfect about this angel of a boy who stood in front of me wrapping his arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. If I had my way it would last forever but after all I was at least human. I don't know if I could say the same for Kurt, he was just so PERFECT!_

_He smiled, pulling away, "so what do you think?"_

_"About you or the kiss because they're both pretty hot from where I'm standing."_

_He smacked the back of my head playfully, "Blaine you know I meant the room."_

_I played dumb, "I did?"_

_He rolled his eyes. He held up a hand to slap me again._

_"Ok, ok I get it! YES, yes I love the room!"_

_He smiled, "Now I'm going to begin the surprise. Do you think you can be quiet?"_

_I smirked, rolling my eyes, "I'm not five."_

_"You sure act like it."_

_My eyes widened._

_Kurt frowned, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love that about you. Not that you act like your five, because you don't your just so free willed and happy, you don't always take things seriously. But again I love that about you."_

_I smiled. "I love that no matter what you somehow manage to look 'superawesomemegafoxyhot' and I have no idea how you manage to do it. I love that you never stop chasing after your dreams, I love that you didn't run when you were harassed, that you stood up. You're so much braver than me Kurt. I love that you love who you are. And I love that you could possibly love someone like me."_

_He smirked, "It's not so hard, I was more worried someone as 'superawesomemegafoxyhot' as YOU could love someone like me."_

_I smiled, He began to sing._

_"I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you. Dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself. Wait until I know you better. I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head. I've been spending all my time just thinkin' 'bout ya. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found you. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I'm falling for yooooooou! As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you, and we start to dance. All around us I see nobody. Here in silence, it's just you and me. I'm trying not to tell you but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say and so I'm hiding what I'm feeling. But I'm tired of holding this inside my head. I've been spending all my time just thinkin' 'bout you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life, and now I found you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you. I'm falling for yooooou. Oh I just can't take it, my heart is racing, the emotions keep spinnin' out. I've been spending all my time just thinkin' 'bout you, I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you. I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya. I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you, I'm falling for yoooou, I can't stop thinking 'bout it, I want you all around me. And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you. I can't stop thinking 'bout it I want you all around me. And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you, I'm falling for yooooou, oh no, no oh no, no oh oh oh….. I think I'm falling for you." _

_I felt so happy like I could jump up and down for hours without a break._

_"Kurt that was… awesome!" _

_He smiled, "really?"_

_I nodded._

_"Do you really feel that way about me?"_

_He smiled, "I meant every word."_

_I smiled, "I love you, so much."_

_He smirked, "I've been told."_

_"Really, by who?"_

_"You silly."_

_"OH."_

_"I love you more than anything." He whispered._

_I smiled and kissed him again, "so much." I Whispered._

Kiss #3 The I Love You Kiss

_- -.- -_

I was brought back to reality.

"Kurt do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Please just answer the question, for my sanity."

He laughed, "Blatantly, yes"

I smiled, "As long as you love me I'll love you forever."

I knelt down on one knee.

Kurt screamed, "What are you doing!"

I laughed, "Please just hear me out."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel…"

I paused, looking into his eyes. He was blushing deeply.

"I'm not asking you to marry me… not yet. Kurt I love you and I'm sure I always will so will you do me the honor of accepting this promise ring?"

He let out a breath. "What exactly are you promising?"

I smirked, "If you accept this I promise that I will love you forever, I will always bring you coffee in the mornings, I'll answer you every time you call, I'll text you daily, I'll never hurt you, I'll never push you to do something you don't want to do, I'll protect you from anything and everything. Kurt if you accept this I promise you the world."

Kurt inhaled, "WOW."

I stared at him, waiting.

"Blaine I love you and I always will, of course I accept your odd proposal."

I jumped up, "YES!"

I grabbed Kurt, enveloping him in a hug.

- -.- -

3 years later (if you can't count that means Blaine is 20 and Kurt is 19)

"Kurt I love you so much."

"Blaine you STILL don't know how MUCH I love you."

I smiled, "I think I've got a pretty good idea."

I knelt down on one knee.

He sucked in a breath, "Please don't let this be another one of those 'superawesomemegafoxyhot' promise rings is it? You almost gave me a heart attack last time."

I smirked, "Nope."

He let out a breath.

"But…"

"Oh god."

I pulled a ring from my jeans pocket.

I smirked, "Kurt I love you, and we both knew this day was coming."

He sighed, "Yeah I know, it all goes by so fast. One day you're fantasizing about something that seems miles away but then the next day it seems to have already happened."

I smiled, "you're so poetic."

He laughed, "Yeah right."

"So anyway on with the proposal; Kurt I love you and I always will, I know that now. There is something inside me telling me to just do it, to just say the words I'm feeling. Kurt 3 years ago I gave you a promise ring, I promised you all of those things that I have kept to this day. Kurt if you marry me I promise you all of those things and more. I love you so much Kurt, more then you'll ever know. I want to someday have kids with you. I don't care when or how but I want to have a family with you. I want to have you forever. If you marry me you will be mine and I will be yours. And that's all I want. In my whole life the one goal, the one giant milestone will be making you mine. I love you Kurt, every day, more and more. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

Kurt's eyes were wet with tears, "yes, YES, a thousand times YES!"

I jumped up and kissed him, it felt like forever.

Kiss #4 The Forever Kiss

- -.- -

I kissed him long and hard. This was it. He was mine. When my lips left his we would be married. Liable to have kids, raise a family, make a home and be happy forever. This was my fairytale; the one where I end up marrying the guy of my dreams and my life ends perfectly.

And here's my ending; we all lived happily ever after, accept Quinn of course, she died getting the mail. Kiss #5 The Marry Me Kiss

**KLAINE 4EVER!**


End file.
